Temptation
by Keeper of the Sand
Summary: this story involves O.Cs and the characters from Naruto.... rated M for language, innuendos, EMO cutting and some sexual scenes in some chapters! some yaoi GaaXnaru u have been warned! pLEASEEEE R
1. ArtWork

The bloody intricate patterns that crossed again and again over my wrists looked as though they were freshly carven and precar

The bloody intricate patterns that crossed again and again over my wrists looked as though they were freshly carven and precariously added to the numerous amounts of scars that all ready graced my ghastly delicate wrists. Ribbons of blood pooled over the letters and designs creating a deliberate calligraphy of abstract art. Although I knew in the very deepest part of my soul that this was a masterpiece that I was creating on myown body, I also knew that at some point it would fade, like the numerous other expressions of sorrow and joy that I had painted so carefully into my flesh. The feeling in my heart as I contemplated this disastrous even that would occur to soon for my liking I pulled out her digital camera was beyond agony. I hated the damned knowledge that I couldn't complete this affliction or at least push down hard enough to have the scars stay permanently. I swiftly and silently wiped at the blood and snapped the picture before it bubbled again above my skin. 

I listened anxiously for the sound of creaking stares and was relieved to here only the snoring of my little brother in the room next to mine. I looked down again at my pale excuse of a wrist and covered it up with my sleeve. The black was slowly staining again as I cursed myself for this obsession. 

Wrapping up in a blanket I moved to the chair that sat in front of my computer. I looked at the time and sighed to myself. I hadn't replied in 2 hours. He was going to worry now. I looked at the chat and began to mutter under my breath as I read through the numerous IM's that he had sent me.

12:06 The KazeKagE: Akumu….

12:09 The KazeKagE: ?? I'll be back in 5 minutes

12:15 The KazeKagE: are you there?

12:19 The KazeKagE : I see you are ON! I'm not stupid You loser :P

12:23 The KazeKagE: I'll call you then….

"_So that's who called." _I thought to myself as I continued to read.

12:24 The KazeKagE: why didn't you answer….

12:26 The KazeKagE: It rang like a million times.. All I got was ur voicemail

12:28 The KazeKagE: U are being so stupid Akumu… call me later then…

1:10 The KazeKagE: it's been a FRICKEN hour since I got on… when are u going to reply??

1:17 The KazeKagE: I'm going to bed… reply and I'll hear it..

1:21 The KazeKagE: realllllly going now. 

2:22 The KazeKagE: I can't sleep…

Against my better judgment I replied to his IM's ignoring the sinking feeling I had in the pit of my stomach

2:27 KeeperOFsound: I'm here sama.. what's the matter?

2:27 TheKazeKagE: FINALLY!! I've been waiting for your reply for like forever. WHAT have u been doing Akumu.

2:29 KeeperOFsound: I had an artistic muse thrust upon me… 

2:30 TheKazeKagE: what does that mean??

2:31 KeeperOFsound: I had an urge to create…

After that last IM I sign off before he can reply. I sit for a moment before I spring from my chair and launch for my cell phone. I shut it off and breath deeply. I snuggle under my covers and look at the clock. It's 2:33 in the morning. I open my window and look outside. The moon is glowing brightly and the stars are see clearly. There isn't a single cloud in the sky to dampen the atmosphere. I sigh. 

I close my eyes and picture his perfect smile. His smile with his straight perfectly white teeth, his nose a little crocked in the middle from training. His chocolate brown eyes smile at me through his hair telling me that he'll catch me no matter what. I wonder what would happen now if I were to leap from my window from this 3-story window. I question myself as I stare below at cold ground. It's littered with leaves from the near by trees and but I know what lies beneath those red and orange fabrications of nature. I blink and look at my clock. It's 3:00. I don't know how time could have escaped my reality for so long with out me even sparing a glance. I know it must have blinked but I don't remember it at all. The illusion of silence reaches my ears. I look back again. 2: 37. I blink and rub my eyes vigorously and viscously. 

My mind is contemplating the impossible to decide all the while changing time and blurring my vision. "God damn it." I murmur to myself and I peer over the side of the house. The slight wind is comforting to my unstable heart and heated forehead. I climb onto the roof and stare at the moon. The stars around it faint compared to the glowing mass. Tainted and confused I continue to think about the possibility if him catching me. I confuse myself in a way in which only my self could ever try to understand. He is half way across the world, as I very well know and am reminded cruelly every day I wake up to find him not next door. I know his strengths and weaknesses. I know how strong he is but I also know that I should never question his decisions because although I will never approve of them I strangely cannot ever deny him. No matter what he asks of me or what it is he wants me to do I cannot refuse him. I hate, despise, and detest him for this fact.

I stare at the moon once more. Over shadowing the stars near it they will never have so much as a slight opportunity to shine brighter than it. The wind blows lightly once more. My face is more chilled and I bring my numb fingers to it. Tears silently falling from my eyes wet them. I frown in disappointment at my own weakness. Emotions I feel are things that abhor. This bitter vulnerability in myself is that I shake in disgust for. Disdain creeps into my now frigid heart. Self-mutilation, self-malice is the only things that I would prefer to bear. The tears that fall from my eyes make me shudder in utter repulsion. I breathe the chilly air deeply to remove the nausea I feel in my stomach. This helps in the most minuet way but I still taste the vile in my throat. Complete and utter spite is all I feel now. 

I crawl down from the roof sliding efficiently. The task is simple enough. The temptations to jump wraps it way around my beating heart and squeezes making me freeze in my tracks and think for a moment more. _"Would Kai catch me?" _ I ask myself as I peer at the ground pondering the decision. Making up my mind on the incoherent matter I sporadic breaths again and start for my window. I close it and then my eyes and I jump.


	2. Discovery

The sensation I begin to feel in the pit of my stomach is not a pleasant one as I leapt from my window

The sensation I begin to feel in the pit of my stomach is not a pleasant one as I leapt from my window. _"He isn't going to catch me." _I think to myself. My heart starts beating wildly in my chest. Bitter tears of disdain fall from my eyes as a tornado of angry sand wraps around me a split second before I hit the ground.

"What The Fuck!" I mumble in frustration. The sand brings me up past my house around the block and into Gaara's room. His blonde uke sleeping lightly with his mouth drooped open and drooling slightly with every breath. I giggle at the sight of his bare chest and boxers. "Oh what were you to doing earlier Gaara-sama?" I question laughing as he hastily covers him up. He blushes and raises a non-existent eyebrow at me for the informality and then smiles lightly. "Oh… what were you doing earlier Lord Kazekage?" I mumble keeping a straight face the best I can as I put my head down intending to look ashamed only managing to look like I was hiding my lack of a serious nature. He smiles a bit wider and shakes his head at me. 

"Akumu, what were you doing? What were you thinking? Baka! Honestly, Jumping out of your window like that? Were you really trying to scare the shit out of me?" he asked hugging me, squeezing the breath from me. I gasp lightly at the absence of oxygen in my lungs and he releases me from his death hug. I breathe again thankful for the air and sit down. I play with some of Naruto's wheat yellow hair. I wrap it around my fingers and get lost in thought. Gaara sits down next to me in a graceful motion and lays his head on my shoulder. I know he's truly upset despite the playful circumstance and comfortable atmosphere. His room is the perfect temperature and it makes me drowsy. 

I look at my friend and silently ask him if I can stay here with him and Naruto. He nods so I lay down between himself and his blonde boyfriend/ The sleepy feelings inside me continue to grow so I snuggle up and close my tired eyes. "Gaara-sama?" I question sleepily. I am so tired that my voice is slurred as though I had consumed many cups of sake. "Mmm?" comes and even sleepier reply from my gay friend. 'Why did you catch me?" I ask. Before I can here an answer I drift off inside me head and the world goes black. 

The next morning I awake and the very first thing I see is every fan girl's fantasy. Gaara is pressed up again Naruto who is pressed against the wall. They are completely oblivious to me being conscious to the world. I repress the urge to giggle and or gasp at the wonderful sight of my best friends playing a serious game of tongue hockey a small four inches from my face. I am not complaining in the tiniest bit though. As Gaara slides his hands up and down his lover's thighs I open my mouth to ask if I may please join in on the fun but no words come out. My breathing becomes sporadic as I watch this display of yaoi and thank the heavens for the luscious man on man action. **Secret Fetish **

I try to think of a way to leave and avoid embarrassment from both ends. _Coming up with something brilliant might take all morning and if I don't stop them now (not that I want to stop them now,) this could turn into something from the smuttiest of fan fictions. _A light bulb goes off in my head. Yawning loudly and pretend to just wake up my eyes widen from shock and enjoyment. "Oh boy! It's just like in the fanfictions!" I giggle like a 13-year-old boy seeing breasts for the first time.Please continue Gaara-sama, Naruto-kun." I look at them both anxiously waiting to see what will occur in the next moments. I wonder if they'll call my bluff or if they know that I'm faking this. They know that I'm not the best actor although I am pretty good at 'faking' things when I know they won't end up in the best of ways.

They look at each other and then they look at me and then they look at each other once more. Shrugging they look at me again more and pull me up next to them. As they push me against the wall my eyes widen again, this time from pure excitement.

GAARA'S POINT OF VIEW

I'm sure that Akumu knew that we always had the hotts for her. She does for us. She made that perfectly clear when that ass hole left. She's been depressed and sad since then. She rarely ever smiles or lets anyone know what's going on in her head. This makes me sad for her. All of us have been friends since she moved here 6 years ago. She was the cutest 16-year-old around. Everyone knew that. And being the new girl everyone wanted her.

As I kiss my way up her throat to her mouth I watch Naruto nibble and bite her neck and ear lobes. Akumu shivers in contentment. Naruto looks at me. I nod and he continues suckling and biting her. She shudders again and that makes me chuckle. Did she have any pleasure being with Kai at all? I question to myself. Her eyes are closed and when my mouth reaches hers she gasps again. She opens her mouth willingly enjoying the ravishing of our tongues when they meet. Her mouth is warm and inviting. Her breath is not at all what morning breath should be. It's sweet like a maraschino cherry. Naruto has her collarbone at his mercy. I stop him for a moment and she opens her eyes. Pouting at us she crosses her arms and looks at me questioningly. Her eyes show the discontent she's feeling at the sudden discontinuing of this pleasurable activity. I raise her arms above her head and remove the long sleeved shirt to reveal a miniscule black tank top, black wristband, jelly bracelets and hardened nipples. I brush my mouth over them and lick her through the shirt "No bra?" I question teasing her causing red heat to stain her deathly pale face. She looks away slightly embarrassed but mostly because of the warmth washing over her. I chuckle once more and I hold her hands above her head and remove her bracelets one by one. I remove her wristband and her eyes snap open, angry like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

END GAARA'S POV

My eye's snap open, seething I push Gaara aside. It took only the shortest of moments for me to realize just what was going on. Unintentionally Gaara revealed my secret and inspiration, my artwork, my precious artwork that had yet to be completed. His eyes widened in alarm at the sight of it. I snatched my wristband, my shirt and fled. I ran out the door. Making hand signs as fast as I could possibly manage I poofed into my room. I pulled the covers around me and snuggled under them. Breathing hard I put a protective jutsu around my room. I closed the blinds and shut the door and feebly searched my drawers for my knife. I found it on the floor next to my bed and I began my work. Drawing every design I could think up and imagine I could imagine on my arm. 20 minutes after the process began I stopped. Intricate patterns and faces graced my arm. Blood pooled up from the cuts. The deeper ones had dark red miniature rivers flowing from them while the shallower of the inflicted wounds had puddles and bubbles of bright red fluid. I pulled my digital camera out from its hiding place behind my pillow. I grabbed my old yellow sweatshirt and tore off a rather large piece. Laying it on over my throbbing arm it soaked up the blood creating designs on the fabric. I pulled it off gently and snapped the picture. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief I wrapped gauze over my arm to stop the bleeding though I ridicule myself for doing so. I pull on my black sweatshirt and head for the door. I remove the jutsu and go to check on my baby brother. Although he is 18, legally an adult, I will always see him as a little boy. Having to raise him since I was 16 was difficult. Though he was 12 at the time he was still a handful. Both our parents had died in a battle against each other and he couldn't accept it. He didn't believe what could only be the truth. 

I was about to knock on his door when I heard high-pitched, obnoxious giggling. Confused for a moment I knocked loudly once and walked in with out a beck and call. "Aki-kun, are you awake brother?" I ask intentionally innocent. The sight to be seen is not a pretty one. His clothing is strewn about the floor. A pair of boxers is hanging on his closet doorknob, there are piles of dirty socks in the corner or his room, his blankets are covering but barely the form of his own and his latest girl friend's body. For the third time today my eye's widen in surprise. He looks at me unsure of how to react. I keep staring at his girl friend whose face has turned the color of crimson roses. "I-um-you- s-s-s-see, I didn't know you had company Aki-kun." 

I smack myself in the head muttering to myself as I close the door and run to my bathroom. "Akumu, one of these days you are going to do something really bad. Baka!" I lay down on the cold tiled floor contemplating myself. "Gah, you really are an ass-tard!" I say using my best friend's favorite word. I rinse out my bathtub and turn on the hot water. "I think a bath might be in order." I muse over the scented oil to use in it. "Vanilla, amber, love spell! So many to choose from." I mumble to myself. I know which one I'm going to use though. The bottles are all from friends and they remain untouched. I reach for the vanilla bubble bath and pour half of the contents into the rushing water. The familiar scent reaches my nostrils as I sink into the bathtub. I shut off the taps and enjoy the luxury of it. Memories invade my mind and pull me into the deepest part of my broken heart. Laughter fills my ears, love over flows in my heart, and what has been learned and forgotten is re-taught to my mind. 


End file.
